Better to have loved
by Joe Conat
Summary: In the future...new chapter added 03/07/01. please read and review
1. It begins...

Fifteen years from now…

Chapter 1

"…meeting adjourned."

With no small amount of relief, Diana rapped the gavel on the table. It had been a long, arduous week: two alien invasions, one interdimensional rupture, plus the usual natural disasters; floods, tornadoes, earthquakes. A mining factory in the asteroid belt had had to be evacuated as well. Diana knew that the League had been through worse, but she was still exhausted. It was tough, being a leader.

Nodding to Aquaman and Green Lantern, she headed out the door for the teleportation tubes. A hot bath, perhaps…

"Diana." A low growl.

Because she was an Amazon and a warrior, she did not shriek. The only indication that she had been startled was a barely perceptible tremor across her shoulders. She turned calmly to face the Batman.

"Dick," she said, steel behind the thin veil of sweetness in her tone. "Don't you ever get tired of doing that?"

A small quirk at the corner of Dick's mouth told her: No. It also told her he had seen the miniscule indication of her start and it amused him.

"Mind if I walk with you?" Dick asked, the menace and gloom gone from his voice. For the umpteenth time Diana reflected at the difference between this Batman and his predecessor, the original. Dick used the Batman persona to great effect, but it wasn't the sole basis of his own.

"Not at all." They walked together in silence for a while. "What's bothering you?"

"Him."

She knew who he meant of course. These days there was only one 'him' said in those tones.

"What about him?"

"Where was he tonight?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"He hasn't been to the last two meetings."

"I know."

More silence for a time. "And that doesn't bother you?"

"It bothers me a great deal," she answered. "But what can I do? We cannot breach his privacy, even if we wanted to. We cannot force him to come if he doesn't want to."

"It scares me. He's found a way around Bruce's protocols. There's nothing we can do to stop him, should he decide to…"

Diana shook her head. "He won't. He wouldn't."

"We thought that about…"

"Dick." Her voice was cold and hard. "Don't."

"I have to, Princess," he said, his voice equally hard all of a sudden. She realized suddenly that nobody had called her 'princess' in that tone of voice since Bruce. "It's my job."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"I suggest you find him."

"Me? Why…?" she turned to confront him, but in characteristic Batman style, he was gone.

"Why me?" she wondered.

Of course, she knew why it had to be her.

Floating in her bath in the Wonderdome, Diana closed her eyes and reflected back on that night a month ago.

It had hurt. It had been excruciating.

She was going to die.

It had been moments before a meeting of the Justice League. They were nearly all there; herself, Kyle, Garth, Wally, Dick, Eel and J'onn. They were only waiting for Him, when the walls blew out, taking the air and heat with them.

Somehow, Prometheus had assembled weapons, powerful weapons of fantastic mystical might, mind-bending technological sophistication and incomprehensible destructive force. He had incorporated them into his new costume and had attacked the Watchtower directly.

Green Lantern had been badly injured by a yellow power ring while making sure Batman, Flash, Plastic Man and Aquaman were moved to a safe place when the walls were breached, exposing them to the vacuum of space. While Flash and Aquaman struggled into spacesuits, Batman had hauled GL to the monitor room, there to direct the combat.

It was brutal. Flash was back in the fray by then, but Prometheus was ready. He had some sort of vibrational field around him that countered Flash's aura of invulnerability. Flash had attacked, then was gone, fleeing the imminent rupture of his suit. Aquaman was still struggling into the confines of a suit, and J'onn had just been driven back by Zauriel's flaming sword. It was up to her.

She wrenched Mjollnir from the villain's hand and was pulling back her fists to pummel him when he impaled her on the Spear of Destiny.

It felt cold. She watched her blood form a crystalline cloud in front of her, glinting in the light. And beyond, Prometheus' smug grin.

As she fell, she caught sight of the pentagram S-shield on a chair around the table and wondered if Kal could save her this time.

And then He was there, standing in the breach of the wall, scowling. It was only for a moment, though; in a flash he had Prometheus by the throat.

Either her perceptions had sped up or time slowed or…it didn't matter. She saw Him cock his head as though listening, then jab Prometheus' armor in a single spot. Sparks flew and she saw Prometheus' mouth open in a shriek of rage or fear. She couldn't tell which and was beyond caring.

He threw Prometheus out of the hole in the wall. His mouth still forming unheard words, the villain floated rapidly over the horizon.

She felt strong arms lift her up and the sensation of movement. Then it all went dark.

When she awoke, it was in the Watchtower's infirmary. He was there, standing over her.

"You'll be fine," he intoned, his voice dark and rich.

"Prometheus," she whispered. "What…?"

"Blackgate. After I fixed the wall I retrieved him from orbit. He's going away again."

"You saved my life."

His hand was warm on her cheek, his smile bright. "Of course," he said, mildly flip. "It's part of what I do; save damsels in distress."

She managed a weak smile and clasped his hand. "I am unaccustomed to being a damsel in distress," she remarked dryly.

He leaned down. "Well, everybody gets caught by surprise once in a while. That's why you have friends. To back you up."

"Thank you."

And then it happened. She reached up and placed her hands on his cheeks, drawing her to him. He was smiling nervously, unsure. She kissed him.

It was supposed to be a friend's kiss, a token of gratitude and affection, nothing more. She was surprised, then, when she found herself prolonging it. And even more so when her mouth opened to his.

He broke the kiss suddenly and stood. They stared at each other, consternation and shock on both their faces.

"I—I'm sorry," he stammered.

"No, no…you don't have anything to be sorry for. I…"

She trailed off and they resumed their standoff, neither knowing what to say. Or what they felt.

Wally ended it for them by entering in his usual whirlwind style. "Hey, Princess, Big Guy…"

He was gone, a rush of wind and color. Wally stared after him then turned back to Diana. 

"Was it something I said?"

Opening her eyes, Diana rose from the bath and toweled herself off. Dick was right, she would have to go after him, talk to him.

She found, once again to her surprise, that she was looking forward to it.

Diana chased him all over the world.

His power had grown in the past years. Where once it was argued who was the faster, the stronger, now there was no question. It was Him, and he was busy at the moment.

She arrived in Kansas thirty-five seconds after he saved a small town from a force four twister. He was already in Tokyo.

She reached Tokyo mere moments after he had defeated a platoon of neo-Amazos, unleashed by a terrorist organization. On top of the stacked pile of android parts was a note for Batman to look into the terrorists. He was already deep in the Atlantic.

She made it to the ocean floor in time to see a stream of bubbles leading to the surface and a disgruntled Orin floating in the murky water.

"What happened?" she asked the King of Atlantis.

"Him. We were looking at an undersea volcanic eruption. He stopped it."

"I've been trying to catch up to him."

"Good luck," Orin growled. "He wasn't here for more than ten seconds. I barely saw him."

"Right. Thanks." Wonder Woman headed for the surface and was going to fly off when Orin's voice stopped her. He'd followed her up.

"How's the League?"

His tone told her that he wasn't just being friendly. He obviously had some clue that something was happening. 'How's the League?' really meant 'What's going on?'

Royal duty had finally managed to teach the gruff former-Aquaman diplomacy.

"Fine," she said dismissively, anxious to keep going.

Orin laughed, a derisive grunt. "Sure. That's why you're chasing after Him like a shark after a tuna."

"I see nothing shark-like in my manner," she replied haughtily.

"Princess…Diana…" he said, his voice softening on her name. "What's going on?"

So she told him about the attack, the kiss. When she finished she was flustered.

Orin nodded sagely. "That explains a lot."

"Like what?"

Orin pointed to the sky. "He's been tearing around like a madman. Work, work, work. Doesn't seem to stop. I hear reports all the time. And now I think I know why."

"Why?"

Orin stared out at the rising and falling waves. "You're a very intense woman, Diana. Easy to fall in love with."

She closed her eyes. "Orin," she began, but he cut her off.

"But not so easy to love. And he knows that."

"So he's avoiding me?"

"In a sense. I think he's scared."

She almost laughed. "Him? Scared?"

Orin regarded her gravely. "Yes. Believe me…I know."

She reached out and touched him, her fingers dripping water into his already wet beard. "I'm so sorry."

He waved her off. "It's for the best. I have my kingdom to rule; you have Man's kingdom to save. It wouldn't have worked."

She came closer and kissed his forehead, truly a friend's kiss this time. And then she flew off.

With a small sigh for what might have been, Orin dove under the waves to tend to his domain.

Bruce heard the click and hiss of the intercom and had his finger on the button to respond almost as soon as Alfred had begun talking.

"Excuse me, sir, but you have a visitor."

"I'm busy." Which wasn't technically true. He was only tinkering around with a few gadgets for Dick's utility belt while he kept an eye on his robotic patrols. But he was an old man now, and had earned the right to be gruff and surly.

A voice in the back of his head asked what he had done to earn all those years prior of being gruff and surly. His answer was that that was *how* he'd earned it in his old age.

It was also during that time, he reminded himself, that he'd earned painful degradation of his ligaments and cartilage, and occasionally near-crippling arthritis.

Alfred made no reply, but Bruce could feel the old butler's disapproval emanating from the speaker. He was being rude.

"Okay, fine. Send them down."

He continued to work, hearing the grandfather clock creak open at the top of the stairs and the soft footsteps down. Mentally, he tried to identify the 'visitor' by the footstep. Tall, fairly heavy. Not Dick, but the tone that Alfred had used…respectful, almost deferential…had told Bruce that it was one of the super community, probably League. He went through a list of League members and came up with who he thought was most probable.

When the footsteps reached the bottom of the stairs, he knew who it was.

"Hello, J'onn…" he said turning, then stopped dead. It wasn't J'onn.

"Hello, Bruce."

Bruce never gave any indication that he had mis-guessed. There was no outward sign of his embarrassment, though inside he was fuming.

Must be going senile, he thought.

"What can I do for you?" he asked instead.

"I…need to talk. About Diana."

Suppressing a groan, Bruce gestured to a more comfortable area with two chairs. At the top of the steps he heard Alfred opening the clock and the rattle of a coffee pot and mugs on a silver tray.

"I had hoped this day wouldn't come," Bruce said. "Have a seat, Billy."


	2. Conversations in the dark

Chapter 2

"…so what do I do?" Billy concluded.

Bruce sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. "You know, you really came to the wrong man for advice on romance."

"I didn't know who else to ask. You've known her longer than the others."

Bruce had to concede that. Except maybe J'onn, but that was too close too call, really.

"I may have known her longer, but what makes you think I knew her better?" Bruce asked.

Captain Marvel gave Bruce a look.

"Yeah, okay," Bruce grunted.

"What you have to understand about Diana," Bruce continued, "is that despite her royal heritage…despite her apparent sophistication…despite her strength and courage and warrior training…despite her age, even…she is a fairly naïve and innocent woman.

"All her life has been either training to be a warrior, or being a warrior. She's devoted herself to her 'peace mission', and the protection of others. She's been so busy doing that and being a goddess and coming back from the dead and everything that goes with being one of us that she never took the time to just be a person."

"Do you think she's a…?"

"A virgin? I wouldn't be surprised, but I also wouldn't be surprised to find she's not. No, I refuse to speculate along those lines. It's not about the physical act, anyway. If she's done it, she didn't think much about it. Didn't let herself feel anything about it. If it doesn't deal with her mission, she doesn't really want to deal with it."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Well, it could be for a variety of reasons. Maybe her parents, or living up to a legacy…maybe…"

"Yes?"

"Well, maybe it's because it's the one thing that can hurt her."

"I don't understand."

"I think you do."

Billy's face hardened. He didn't answer.

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Don't try that with me, Billy. Clark couldn't do it, and neither can you."

"I'm stronger than Cl—Superman was."

"Not that way."

There was tense silence, the two men staring intently at one another. But the Captain broke first, lowering his eyes. 

"I guess you're right."

Bruce stretched, wincing at a stab of pain from his shoulders. "You know what always used to aggravate me about you, Billy?"

Billy looked up, a frown creasing his face. "No."

"You never did develop the confidence you should have."

"I've been plenty confident…"

"That wizard really messed you up," Bruce continued as though Billy hadn't spoken. "Putting all this power and responsibility in the hands of a child. It's almost a crime."

"I have done the best I could…"

"It's not you, Billy. You did fine. Except that, with all your running around and being Captain Marvel, you never did the important things."

"Like what?"

"Like have a childhood…and then grow out of it."

Billy's eyes dropped again. He was quiet.

"You're neither a man nor a boy anymore. If you changed back, which you never do these days, you'd look much the same wouldn't you? You're 31 now, isn't that right?"

"Yes." It was barely a whisper.

"Being the Captain, you didn't have time to really be a kid. And then when Clark left…"

"Somebody had to. No one else could do all these things. I had to step in."

"Well, at least you knew your limits and didn't try to lead the League."

"No. I just had to be there. To help."

"So now you're a hero full time, with no time to be an adult."

Billy shook his head. "Clark couldn't turn off his powers…"

"Clark got married. Tried to have a family. Made sure he had something like a life. Where do you live, that is, when you're not rocketing around the world catching bad guys and the like?"

"The Rock of Eternity."

"When was the last time you went on a date?"

"Look, this isn't what I came to talk to you about…"

"How're Mary and Freddy?"

That question stopped Billy in his tracks. "They're fine," he muttered.

"And little C.C.? Your nephew?"

Billy stared at the floor. His hands were shaking, his voice faint. "He's good."

"When was the last time you saw them? In person?"

Billy didn't answer.

Finally, he raised his head. "Okay, I get it. Take some time to be normal."

"Yes."

"So you're saying I should date Wonder Woman?"

Bruce shook his head. "No, I did not say that. I said 'Don't run away from being human'. Trust me, I know."

"So should I date her or not?"

"Have you even asked her? Or she you?"

The Captain looked mildly stricken. "No."

"Then you can't very well date her, can you? Look, you kissed her. That's all. Maybe you're making a mountain out of a molehill. Go talk to her and find out."

The Captain nodded and stood up. "Thank you, Bruce," he said, offering his hand. 

Bruce took it and stared hard up into Billy's eyes. "I mean it. Running away from what you feel only ends up costing you. And it costs dear."

They held each other's gaze for a moment until Billy nodded again. Then he was gone, up the steps and out the clock.

"God help him," Bruce muttered.

*****

Diana gave up running around the world.

Look at yourself, she mentally chided. Tearing around the globe like a crazed teenager. You're an ambassador and a warrior. Think.

You have the speed of Hermes and the wisdom of Athena. You can…

…can I?

I don't know. But I should try.

She thought of speed and time and a giant rock…

And suddenly, she was there.

The Rock of Eternity lived up to its name. Even though it seemed to have an end, a top with a pinnacle, she also sensed that that wasn't so. That the rock was truly eternal and infinite. It gave her a headache.

She spotted a depression in the rock, a hewn square opening and headed for it.

The cavern was dark and cold. She could dimly make out huge misshapen figures lining the walkway, and a darker room further on. She headed for it, suppressing the urge to shiver or look over her shoulder.

The light here was even more dim. She thought she could see the outline of a chair or something. Moving slowly, she brushed against something metal. Feeling with her fingers, she made out a familiar shape. A brazier. Pulling a lighter out of the 'standard utility pouch' that Dick had insisted all Leaguers wear, she lit the brazier, filling the room with its warm glow.

"Who summons me?"

Whirling, Diana saw what appeared to be a spectral figure of a very old man seated on the granite throne. The shade glowered at her under its bushy eyebrows, a scowl barely visible behind its great white beard.

"I assume I am addressing the wizard Shazam?" she asked tentatively.

"You are. It is an honor to meet you, Diana of Themyscira. What business brings you to this realm?"

Quick and to the point, she noted. "I seek your champion, Captain Marvel."

The wizard sighed and rose. With a wave of his hand he became more substantial, his robe changing to a tunic and pants combination embroidered in the distinctive style of New Genesis. 

"I have not spoken to the Captain for nearly five years. He has no time it seems."

"Yes, sir. He does keep himself busy."

"Still, he is always there for the Justice League. If he is not responding to their call…"

"This is not League business," Diana interjected hurriedly, lest the wizard become overly concerned. "It's of a personal nature."

The wizard stopped, and turned to look at her with piercing eyes. "Personal?"

Diana found herself blushing a bit and tried to take a deep but quiet breath. "Yes, sir. We…he and I…we need to talk."

"Please, come with me," Shazam said, gesturing her down a side hallway.

Following the old man, she eventually found herself in a comfortably appointed sitting room. Dust layered everything, but with a muttered word the wizard conjured a breeze that soon cleared the room of grime.

"Sit, child," Shazam said in a kindly voice.

As they sat, the wizard steepled his fingers, once again staring at her with those deep eyes. "I regard Billy Batson as a son, you know. I am not, perhaps, the best of fathers, but nonetheless I hold great affection for the boy."

"He is no longer a boy," Diana pointed out.

"Yet, he is not quite a man either, is he?"

Diana considered. "I…you know, I don't know. I never thought about it."

"And what of you, Diana? You are not quite a woman."

Her blood seemed to chill at his words. "What do you mean?"

The wizard leaned forward. "Let me tell you a story, child, that may illustrate what I mean.

"Years ago…about 9,000 years ago…I was a child in Canaan. I went by the name Jebediah back then. And everywhere I looked I saw evil and corruption.

"While in the desert, one day, I was given a vision. The gods seemed to speak to me, and they recognized my sadness and desire to further the cause of good. And so they gave me a gift. Were I to say a word comprised of the first letters of their names, I should be granted great power to wield in the course of fighting evil.

"And so I said that word, and I became the first Champion. And I fought evil for 3,000 years.

"My quest filled me, consumed me. I had no time for anything else. No matter how hard I fought, no matter how quickly I ran, still I saw evil and corruption everywhere I looked.

"I became lost in my heroic deeds, never daring to stop. I became so focused on my quest that nothing else seemed to matter. I had ceased to be human.

"I came to this realization with the birth of my children. I had…been seduced…by a demoness. Only after I had seen what my folly had brought into existence in the form of Blaze and Satanus did I stop to think.

"Why had I bedded a demoness? I wondered. And then, the answer came to me.

"I had not indulged my humanity in such a long time…well, I realized I hadn't reassumed my human form in nearly 200 years. And your humanity finds a way to express itself. If you're not careful, it will get beyond your control and have dire consequences.

"This lesson was driven home to me again with Teth-Adam. He ignored his humanity and the power went to his head. And so his desires expressed themselves in greed and lust for more power.

"I see the same potential for folly in so many of today's heroes. You, Batman…and now, Billy."

"I…I have a life…" Diana stammered defensively.

"Your friends are superheroes. You live in a castle among the clouds, divorced from humanity. Your family is isolated and withdrawn. And you spend almost all your time policing the world. It is a life, Diana, but not a full one."

"So what am I to do? Find an incubus?"

The wizard laughed. "You cannot goad me, Wonder Woman. You can look to others of your kind. The Flash is married and, I understand, expecting children. Green Lantern is still searching for that companion to share his life with. This new Batman socializes. Even the Martian finds the time to live free of thoughts of duty and justice. And the greatest of you all…"

"Kal left."

Shazam nodded. "Yes, he did. That is the risk of the other way. If you learn to feel and live as people do, you suffer the same pains and sorrow."

Diana found herself staring down at her boots, tears welling up in her eyes. "I never expected him to…to go…"

"Heroes are sometimes like children. They become so accustomed to winning, that it hurts them especially when they lose. And Superman lost a great deal."

"Lois…Lois wasn't his fault."

"Come, child, we know that, you and I. But when he couldn't save her, when he was too late…would he be the man you admired if he didn't feel it was his fault?"

"We tried to help, to make him feel better…"

"Diana…the last thing he needed was your love."

Diana's head snapped up, her eyes blazing. "What are you talking about?!"

"Diana, you loved him. You respected his love for Lois and that is good of you. But having lost his life's love, how could he not feel guilty turning to you of all people? With his parents gone, he had no one else."

"He had the League."

"He needed time to heal. He still needs it."

"This is pointless!" Diana shouted, standing once again. "I am here to speak to Billy, not…"

"Do you love Billy?"

"No! I don't know! I don't know what's happening!"

"If you were to ask my advice, which I know you haven't done, but if you were…I would tell you that your kiss was your humanity attempting to get out and breathe free."

Diana gaped at Shazam in shock. "How did you know about…about that?"

"I know many things." Shazam stood as well. "You and Billy are very much alike, really. Your powers come from gods, you are both pure of heart…and you are both, no matter how old you think you are…children."

He faded and was gone. Shaking, Diana stalked from the sitting room and out of the Rock of Eternity.

*****

With a wave and a forced smile, Captain Marvel headed off. The Army Corps of Engineers could handle things now…Marvel had blocked the swelling flood waters with fifty tons of boulders dug by hand from the walls of a nearby quarry. 

He turned in mid air and there she was. Suddenly his throat was very dry.

"Hello, Wonder Woman," he grunted.

"Captain. May I have a word with you?" She gestured to a distant forest as though saying 'step into my office'.

"Certainly." Resolutely, his stomach a ball of lead, he flew behind her. He kept his eyes stoically on the horizon.

They landed in a clearing. She stood straight, glaring at him, hands on hips.

It was times like this he wished his uniform had pockets. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared back at her.

"Do you know what I've had to deal with, chasing you around the world?" she said.

Captain Marvel frowned in confusion. "No," he answered.

"A lot."

There was a moment's silence. They stared at each other.

Finally, Captain Marvel spoke. "Okay."

More silence.

Then, both at once, they said "I've been thinking…" Trailing off they gestured for the other to go on. Wonder Woman took the opening.

"Billy, what happened…"

"Wasn't anything," he interrupted, then slammed his mouth shut. "Sorry. That was rude."

Diana gave him a curious smile. "Well, maybe it was something." At his increasing confusion, she went on. "Maybe we were trying to tell ourselves something."

"Like what?"

"Like to relax. To be human."

Captain Marvel laughed. "That's what Bruce said."

"You talked to Bruce?"

"Yes. I didn't know where else to go."

"I spoke with Shazam."

His eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes. He's worried about…well, us."

"As a…you know…?"

"Couple? No, as individuals."

Sitting in the cool grass, she told him of her conversation with the wizard. Eventually, he sat down too and told her of Bruce.

"Look," he said. "I'm sorry about kissing you."

"Why? I'm not."

His eyes were wary. "You're not?"

Diana shook her head. "I don't know what it means, but I'm not sorry it happened. Perhaps Shazam was right. Perhaps we were just trying to be people."

"Something we should evidently do more of."

"You mean being people…or kissing?" Her eyes were playful.

Marvel blushed. "Uh, well, I meant being…you know, people…"

"Relax, Billy. I was teasing."

"Yeah, okay."

They sat in silence again, but now the tension was relieved. It felt companionable.

"So how does one go about being a person?" Wonder Woman murmured.

Marvel considered, then stood up. Extending his hand to Diana he said "I have an idea where to start."

*****

"You put that down right now, you little monkey!!"

The dark-haired boy beamed up at his mother. "I'm not a monkey, mama!!"

"Yes, you are," she answered, affectionate teasing in her voice. "You're a little rug monkey!! Tickle fight!!"

The two rolled around on the floor, the boy's peals of laughter echoing off the pleasantly decorated walls of the small ranch-style house.

From the den, his father yelled "Hey, you two! Can't you let a reporter work in peace?"

They stopped rolling around and looked at each other. An evil glint came into the mother's eyes. "You wanna go get Daddy?"

"Yeah!" the boy answered with impish delight. Together, they got up and ran into the den.

"What? Hey, now, wait!!"

"Tickle fight!!"

"Watch the leg! Watch the leg!"

Daddy's laughter joined the other two's. They were interrupted shortly after, though, by a knock at the front door.

Smoothing down her blouse, the mother came out of the den. "I'll get it!!" she called. Pushing a hand through her hair, she opened the door and gave a gasp.

"You!"

"Honey, who is it?" Daddy, carrying the boy and supporting himself on a cane, came out from the den and into the living room, stopping as he saw who their visitors were.

Captain Marvel stood on the front porch, a tentative smile on his face. Behind him, Wonder Woman stood trying to look as friendly as possible.

"Hello, Mary. Freddy. Can we come in?"


	3. Tempest in a teacup

Chapter 3

"How've you been?"

Freddy looked blankly at him. Mary and Diana were talking in the other room. C.C. played on the floor with a toy truck, making the occasional 'vroom'.

"We're doing okay," Freddy finally replied. His tone was flat.

"Good. Good."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Then Freddy said "C.C., why don't you go play in your room?"

"But, Daddy…"

"Please, C.C." 

Pouting slightly, the young boy picked up his truck and headed for the stairs. Turning suddenly he ran up to Captain Marvel and gave him a hug. 

"Love you, Unca Billy," he said, then ran up the stairs.

"He's a good kid," Marvel said.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" Freddy's voice was now hostile.

"I was…um, we were just in the neighborhood…"

"Bullshit."

Captain Marvel bowed his head, avoiding Freddy's glare. "I just…missed you guys."

"Oh, you missed us. Now, all of a sudden you missed us. But not at our wedding. Not at C.C.'s birth. Or his christening. But now you missed us."

Marvel clenched his jaw and stared at the floor. "Yes."

"You've got some nerve…" Freddy was obviously winding up for a thorough tirade. Mary stepped from the other room.

"Freddy!" she said sharply. Freddy subsided.

Turning to Marvel she said "Would you like some coffee, Billy?"

He couldn't read her expression. "That would be very nice, thank you," he answered.

The four of them sat around the small kitchen table. Silence reigned, broken only by the occasional slight cough, or the clink of spoons in mugs.

"So," Mary finally broke the silence. "How's the Justice League?"

Diana spoke up. "The usual. Alien invasions, natural disasters, the latest super-villain. Thank the gods that there are other hero groups to help lift some of the burden."

"Yes," Freddy spoke. "I did an AP story on the Justice Association stopping Ultra-Humanite II in Laos last week."

"They've come a long way from being Young Justice." Marvel commented.

"Though Kon still doesn't look a day over sixteen."

The conversation petered out again, the participants lost for something to say. Mary heaved a sigh. 

"Okay, enough," she said. "Billy, what's bothering you?"

Marvel coughed. "What makes you think…?" At her skeptical look, he trailed off.

"I…sheesh, I don't know how to say this. I don't know if…I'm…if I'm human anymore."

Mary looked to Freddy, who shrugged. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I spend all my time…like this," Marvel answered, gesturing at his uniform. "I haven't changed back in…nearly six years. I don't sleep." With a small, humorless laugh he tapped his coffee mug. "This is the second time today that I've had coffee. Before that, the last time I ate or drank was…about a year and a half ago."

"That's not healthy," Freddy said. His tone wasn't mocking, but honestly concerned.

"I know," Marvel said. "It's gotten to the point where I almost don't recognize it when people call me Billy. And, recently…something happened that took me by surprise."

Unwillingly, Diana found herself flushing again, her eyes darting to the window. Mary caught it and gave her a quick quizzical glance.

"Anyway…it made me remember what it felt like to be…normal. And it scared me because I no longer knew how to deal with it."

"So why come see us?" Freddy asked, curious.

"Because…I don't know. I guess because you've managed to be normal, and you know what it's like to be a superhero, and…I missed you."

"And what about you, Diana?" Mary asked. "Just tagging along?"

Diana blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected to be asked about her own involvement. "Something like that…"

Mary gave her a disapproving scowl. "Really?"

Diana looked into those clear eyes and found her fortitude shattering on the strength she found in them. "No," she admitted. "I feel much like Cap—like Billy does. He suggested we both come and talk to you."

"Well, I don't know how much help we can be," Freddy grunted. "We're normal because we gave up being superheroes."

"Why?" Diana asked.

Mary reached out and put her hand over Freddy's. "We fell in love and realized we wanted a family. We didn't think that we could do both, not as effectively as we wanted. We decided family came first."

"Why couldn't you do both?" Marvel asked.

Freddy gave a snort. "Can you imagine trying to raise a baby and fight Captain Nazi at the same time?

"Our attentions would have been too divided. While we're superheroes, we're worried about the baby. And while we're parents, we're thinking about Dr. Sivana or whoever. We thought about it and came to the conclusion that we could be either parents or superheroes, but not both. And we wanted to be parents more."

"Do you think," Diana asked "that, parenthood aside, it's possible to be superheroes and regular people at the same time?"

Mary cocked her head and furrowed her brow. "Yes…" she said cautiously. "But it's a lot harder. It's like being a policeman or a firefighter, except worse. When you're one of those professions, you may get called in the middle of the night for a burglary or fire. It takes up more of your time than a nine-to-five job. But when you're a superhero, you get called all the time. And it's not a burglary, but the end of the world. So the time it takes from a regular life is that much greater."

"Superheroes are the opposite of everyone else in that respect," Freddy added. "Everyone else works at their job and relaxes to be normal. Superheroes have to work at being people, and I think are more relaxed when they're fighting Starro or whatever."

"We do best what we know best," Diana murmured.

"Something like that."

"Do you miss it?" Marvel asked.

Mary shook her head. "No. I don't, at least. I have my research and my family. I don't miss looking over my shoulder for Sivana, or Black Adam or Mr. Mind. I just want to keep digging in Egypt and watch C.C. grow."

"I sometimes do," Freddy said. He gave Mary an apologetic glance. "I miss flying, I miss mixing it up, being in the thick of it. But at the same time…

"Last month I did a big expose on the Russian mobs in Star City. Broke the story wide open, helped put a lot of bad guys away."

"I read that. It was very good," Marvel said.

Freddy blinked at him. "Did you? Thanks. Anyway, I do my part in my way, and I get to play with my boy.

"A couple years ago, I rented a CM3 costume for a Halloween party, sort of an inside joke for Mary and I. But, when I put it on…I felt weird. Uncomfortable. As soon as we got home from the party I took it off. It's not me anymore."

"I wish I could do that, sometimes," Diana sighed.

"Why can't you?"

"It's more…complicated with me. I'm not just a superhero, I'm an ambassador. I'm supposed to be spreading a message of peace. I'm also a princess. I have an obligation to my people to fulfill certain roles and duties."

"So tell 'em to go fu—"

"Freddy," Mary said in a warning tone. "Language."

"Aww, C.C.'s upstairs. He can't hear me."

"Freddy," she growled.

"Yeah, all right."

"It's not that easy," Diana continued, answering Freddy's half spoken suggestion. "It's who I am."

"No, it's not," Marvel said.

Diana turned to him. "What?"

"Well, no offense Diana, but you're a lousy ambassador."

Diana grinned a very cold, very careful grin. "What do you mean, Billy?" she gritted out.

"It's just what we're talking about. You spend too much time being a superhero. You don't spend any time at all being an ambassador, or ruler to your people."

Diana's grin faded. The flush in her cheeks this time came from anger, bordering on rage. "You're one to talk—" she began.

"Yes. I am."

Diana stammered noiselessly. "What?" she finally gasped.

"I spend all my time being a superhero, too. I know what I'm talking about. It's why we're here in the first place."

"With so much to do in the world, what do you suggest I do about it?" she asked, her voice rising.

"I don't know! How should I know!"

"Well, you're the one with the Wisdom of Solomon! Doesn't that give you all the answers?!"

**"God damn it!! I was just saying…"**

"Daddy? What's wrong?"

Captain Marvel stopped, his mouth hanging open. C.C. stood in the doorway to the kitchen, his hands over his ears. He looked scared.

Mary moved to the child, enfolding him in a hug. "Shh, it's okay, honey. Uncle Billy and his friend were just…" She trailed off, looking at Billy as if to say 'Look what you've done.'

"I'm sorry, C.C.," Marvel said. "I shouldn't have yelled. It's just…well, there's no excuse. I'm sorry."

"I am as well," Diana said, contrite. 

Captain Marvel looked around the room, at his sister's mouth in a tight disapproving line, at Freddy's shuttered eyes. At C.C.'s trusting expression.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I, uh…I have to go…"

He stood and walked out the back door, taking to the sky.

Diana stood as well. "I repeat my apology. Thank you for the coffee."

As she started for the door, Mary stood and stopped her with a hand on her arm. "What happened?" she whispered.

"It's hard to explain…"

Mary nodded, but her eyes told Diana that she had a clue. "Take care of him," she said. "He's the only brother I've got."

Diana understood, with a woman's connection to another woman. Mary had just trusted her with a great deal. And made a subtle, but nonetheless clear threat.

With a nod, Diana was out the door, and into the air.

*****

Diana caught up with Captain Marvel over the American southwest. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Me too." He laughed. "We seem to be saying that a lot lately."

Diana smiled. She found herself once again feeling a swell of great affection for this…man? Yes, she told herself. He is a man.

"What are we to do, Billy? You are right; I do neglect my duties. But you neglect your family."

He looked away, ashamed. "I know," he whispered. "I don't know what to do. If Supe—"

She placed a finger on his lips. "He's not here anymore. There is no use wishing he were. We have to find a way, Billy. If we don't…we will be lost."

Billy closed his eyes. He was, he realized, very tired. Not physically; the stamina of Atlas took care of that. But emotionally, he was exhausted.

"Superheroes don't get vacations," he muttered. Then he twitched, his head cocking as though listening.

"What was that, Billy? I didn't quite catch…" Captain Marvel raised his hand silencing her.

"The Ukraine just went nuclear," he said, his voice stone. And then he was gone.

Diana stared after him in horror as her Justice League signal device began buzzing.


	4. Stormy waters

Chapter 4

"…the missiles were disarmed and re-directed by Captain Marvel and Wonder Woman, while Flash, Green Lantern and the Martian Manhunter raced to the Ukraine to discover the cause of the launch. U.N. officials stated that, according to Justice League reports, the highest members of the Ukrainian government had been controlled by the Mind-Eater and are now recuperating in an undisclosed locale.

"Mind-Eater is currently under restraint at S.T.A.R. Labs, pending a trial in Geneva for crimes against humanity."

Freddy leaned back and regarded the words on his screen. This was easy reporting, paraphrasing from AP, UPI and other wire services reports. His mind drifted to his friend and former mentor…

*****

It had been C.C.'s third birthday. The house was full of screaming kids from C.C.'s preschool, plus the Bromfields as proud grandparents. Leaving the manic gaggle of children under their supervision for a moment, Freddy limped into the kitchen to see how Mary was doing with the cake.

"Looks great, dear," he said encouragingly. And it did, especially for a homemade job. The frosting depicted a battle scene between three Ultra-Pokemon, the latest craze.

"Thanks, hon," Mary said, and leaned over to kiss him. They were distracted by a new note in the children's screaming. Hurriedly they ran outside.

Captain Marvel stood surrounded by children. He carried a massive box in his hands, and smiled genially as the children yelped and scrabbled at him. Freddy shot Mary a look, but her face was carefully impassive. Freddy knew that look; she was exceptionally angry and doing her best not to show it.

"Captain Marvel!" Nick Bromfield shouted out, casting a nervous eye toward his adopted daughter. "What a surprise!"

"I came to see the birthday boy," Marvel said. Making his way carefully to the picnic table set up for the presents, he set his box next to it.

C.C. was jumping up and down waving his arms. "That's me! That's me!"

With a chuckle, Marvel swept the boy up and settled him on his shoulders. "Have I missed the cake yet?"

Parading around the yard, he finally came to Mary and Freddy. Stopping, he offered them a tentative smile. "Hi, guys," he said.

Mary reached out her arms. Marvel lifted C.C. off of them and gave the delighted boy to his mother. "Go play now, C.C.," she said. "I have to talk to Captain Marvel."

Oblivious to the tension, C.C. ran off to play. Marvel, Mary and Freddy stood staring at one another.

"I came…" Marvel started, but Mary cut him off.

"It's too late, Billy," she said, her voice tight and cold. "You're my brother. You should have been here for our wedding. You should have been here for his birth," she said gesturing to C.C. "Or his christening. You can't come swooping in now and expect it to be all right."

"I just wanted…"

"Go away, Billy," Mary said.

Billy turned on his heel and walked away. Stopping by C.C. he knelt down. "I gotta go, big guy," he said, ruffling the boy's hair. "Superhero stuff."

"Can I come too?" C.C. begged.

Marvel smiled. "Not this time, big guy." He leaned down and kissed the boy on the top of the head. "Happy Birthday."

With a final glance toward Mary and Freddy, he flew away.

C.C. loved his full-sized Ultra-Pokemon robot pet, straight from Tokyo. The cake was demolished and eaten without a care.

*****

With a shake of his head, Freddy sent off his report and shut the computer down. He wondered if, maybe, just maybe they had been more welcoming…maybe Billy wouldn't be so messed up now.

And maybe if Superman were here, things would be better. 

And maybe if they were all good boys and girls, Santa Claus would give them their hearts' desire.

*****

Captain Marvel heaved the last of the missiles onto his shoulder and swam for the surface.

He and Wonder Woman hadn't had much time, so they'd disarmed the explosive warheads and dumped the missiles in the north Atlantic. Now, with Mind-Eater taken care of, it was time to clean up. Marvel planned to toss these into the sun, as the JLA had with a few other "errant" missiles before.

"'Bout time." The sardonic voice echoed in his head. Glancing around, Marvel saw Orin, King of Atlantis floating nearby, a bemused smirk on his face.

"Your majesty," Marvel projected back. "I promise you I will have these out of your kingdom in no time…"

"Can it, Batson. Relax. I wanted to talk to you."

Marvel thought, with a sinking stomach, that he knew what the ex-Aquaman wanted to talk about.

"Let me get rid of these, and I'll be right back."

"Don't get distracted by terrorists in Tunisia or anything. I'll be here."

Marvel nodded and carried his payload up, out of the atmosphere. All the way, he dreaded his upcoming talk with the King of the Seven Seas.

Launching the missiles sunward and checking with the Wisdom that they would, indeed, impact into the sun, Captain Marvel turned toward the planet and aimed himself for the North Atlantic.

Moments later, he spotted Orin waiting patiently, bobbing between the waves. "Let's get out of this cold," Orin said. "Give me a lift, I'll take you to an island I know."

"Okay."

And moments after that, they landed on a beach of an island near Bermuda. 

"So," Orin began. "You and Diana."

"No. There is nothing between Diana and myself. We're just colleagues."

"That's not what I hear," Orin replied. "I understand you're palling around with her quite a bit these days. Taking her to see the family."

"That's not what it—"

Orin raised a hand. "I don't care. Well, I do, but…anyway. If you're not getting romantically involved, then what's going on?"

"I'm not sure that's any of your business."

Orin glowered and flexed his right hand. "I think it is."

"If Diana wishes to discuss it with you…"

Orin raised his right hand and jabbed his index finger at the Captain. "Listen, Batson, I'm talking to you, not her, and…"

Before he'd even realized what he'd done, or had any warning he was about to do it, Marvel had smacked Orin's hand to the side.

"You listen to _me _now, Aquaman," he heard himself snarling. "I don't have to take any of this crap from you anymore. I am no longer the overawed child who found himself a part of the League. I am no longer a junior member bowing to a senior. And I am damn well not about to let you intimidate me. You want to discuss this? Discuss it with her. You want something else, though, you better think about it. Because, to put it bluntly, I know I can take you.

"And from now on, you call me Captain Marvel. Got it?"

Throughout Marvel's speech, delivered in a low, threatening growl, Orin had found himself unconsciously taking a step back. Marvel had watched as the ruler of Atlantis' eyes had grown wider and his complexion just a shade paler. Winding down, Marvel felt suddenly embarrassed. He felt like a bully.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. Opening them, he saw Orin studying him carefully.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty," Marvel said, in a much calmer tone of voice. "That was rude of me. However, my position remains the same. If you wish to discuss this, I recommend you contact Princess Diana. I do not wish to talk about it."

"Bi—Captain," Orin said carefully. He adopted Marvel's use of a formal pattern of speech. "I, too, apologize. You were right; this is beyond the boundaries of what we can expect from our acquaintance."

Marvel felt tired and sad. One more thing, he thought. One more person I'm isolated from. I'm really not human anymore, am I?

His jaw worked as he thought about how to articulate this, how to apologize. Giving up, he flew away.

*****

"He what?"

On the big monitor Orin shook his head in disbelief. "He…he threatened me. He took it back afterwards, but right then…I tell you, Bruce, he wanted to pulp me."

Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose. The call from Orin had come as a surprise; he and the king had never really gotten along. Too alike, Bruce supposed.

"I've never seen Captain Marvel angry," Orin was saying. "But, man…he could give Clark a run for his money."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Bruce muttered.

"What's going on, Bruce?"

"I don't know, Arthur…Orin…whatever you're calling yourself. It's something that I think we all suffer from however. At least, everyone who puts on a mask.

"I don't think Billy knows who he is. But I think he's finding out. And I think that we may be in trouble."

*****

As Captain Marvel arrived at the Watchtower he found he was shaking.

Had he really been prepared to fight Orin? For what? For pointing a finger at him?

"Hey, CM. You're just in time. It's your turn for monitor duty," Kyle was saying. 

Marvel shook his head, taking a sharp deep breath. "Yes, of course. Thank you, Kyle."

"You okay, Cap?" Kyle asked.

Marvel considered telling him. After all, Kyle was older than he was and had comported himself admirably as both a hero and a Green Lantern. But somehow, Marvel didn't feel like talking to the still-exuberant man right this second.

"I'm fine, Kyle. Just a little out of it. You know how it is."

"Heh. Yeah. Do I." With a cheerful wave GL flew off, surrounded by his emerald aura. Captain Marvel floated up to the monitor chair, surrounded by hundreds of screens.

Monitor duty was actually something of a welcome down time for Marvel. He could sit and let his mind wander, confident that the Wisdom would alert him to any crisis that he needed to pay attention to long before the monitors gave an alarm. Dick had noted that during the hours Marvel attended the monitors, response time was reduced significantly, and team efficiency went up a notable amount.

Marvel brooded, his brow furrowed, his fingers steepled in front of his face. What was going on with him? What had Diana's kiss unlocked?

He was awash in emotions that he was no longer accustomed to. Excitement, fear, guilt, anger…all of them waged war in him and he was lost, unable to cope. He just didn't have the experience.

"I am told it is like riding a bicycle," a smooth deep voice said.

"Hello, J'onn," Marvel answered, his voice toneless.

"Please, forgive me, Billy…or is it Captain now?"

"Have you been talking to Orin?"

"Not at all. I was drawn here. Your thoughts spilled through me, and I could not help but…overhear."

"J'onn…how did you adjust to Earth? How did you learn to feel comfortable among the humans?"

_'The_ humans'. J'onn made mental note of that.

"It was difficult. I had no understanding of your culture, your society. I listened, quietly, and walked among you as much as I could. And I met some very good friends who helped me."

"The original League."

"Yes. In particular Aquaman."

That took Marvel by surprise. "Really?"

"Oh, yes. He and I talked quite a bit. Sometimes it helps to have someone who is just as lost as you. You can discover the way together."

A thought pulsed through Marvel's mind and his heart quickened. "Maybe…maybe that's all it is."

"Hmm? All what is?"

Marvel closed his eyes and searched. There she was. Combat practice in her Wonderdome. Marvel opened his eyes again.

"J'onn, could I ask a favor of you?"

*****

Diana rolled, mere microseconds before the massive marble fist smashed down, right where her head had been. In a fluid, graceful movement she was up, launching herself over the giant's head, her lasso uncoiling as she leapt. Snagging it neatly in the giant's open mouth like reins for a horse, she swung, planting her feet in the middle of the giant's back and pulling with all her might. With a roar, the giant bent backwards, impelled by the awesome strength of the Amazon warrior's muscles.

Diana heard a cracking snap and felt her lasso go slack, causing her to drop. Glancing up, she saw the top of the marble giant's head plunging toward her. Flipping in mid-air, she landed on her feet, knees flexed and let the force of her fall assist her roll out of harm's way. The mammoth chunk of rock smashed into the floor and splintered explosively. With the ease of many years of practice, Diana deflected the jagged shards with her bracelets.

The sound of applause reached her. Turning she saw Captain Marvel standing safely to one side, clapping.

"Very impressive," he said, his tone honest. "Though wouldn't that be fatal?"

"I wouldn't use it on an organic being," she answered.

Marvel nodded. "Of course not."

"What can I do for you, Billy?"

Captain Marvel seemed to flinch a bit at the name, but maintained a composed demeanor.

"I had a talk with J'onn and he gave me some very interesting insights," he said.

"Such as?"

"Such as perhaps we can help each other." Briefly, he recapped his conversation with the Martian Manhunter.

"I'm not sure I understand," Diana said. Her tone was dubious.

"Be my friend, Diana. Let's go see the world again, and try to explain it to each other.

"I need help. I'm losing control, and…and I could use someone who understands."

Diana had never heard Captain Marvel talk like this before. Even in the beginning, when he had been a young boy gifted with incredible power, he had never seemed so lost, so forlorn. So sad.

She reflected on her own situation. Recently she had come to realize that she felt…lonely. And had for a long time. Since Kal had gone it felt like she had nobody to talk to. She realized that Marvel's idea appealed to her for very personal reasons. The same reasons, it seemed, as the Captain's.

"Of course, Captain. Of course I'll be your friend."

"Please…call me Billy."


	5. Life on the ground

Chapter 5

They couldn't help but draw stares, even out of uniform. But after all the years they had become so inured to it, they didn't notice.

"It's been a long time since I've walked just to…walk," Billy said.

He had changed clothes, not bodies. Diana had asked why. After all, he wouldn't look much different.

"I just don't feel comfortable like that anymore. I feel too vulnerable."

Now they walked down a Los Angeles street and talked, not noticing the stares.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" Billy asked.

"Yes, that sounds nice."

They ducked into an expensive looking bistro. The maitre d' gave them a snotty look until he appeared to recognize them. Without a word, he led them to a table and sat them.

Bustling hurriedly, a waiter approached. "Can I start you off with something to drink?" he asked in a solicitous tone.

"Yes," Diana answered. "I believe I will have…the house white."

Billy raised his eyebrows. The waiter turned to him. "And for you, sir?"

Billy was still looking at Diana, a mildly scandalized look on his face. The stare she returned was playful and a bit challenging. Slowly the corner of Billy's mouth turned up, matching her mischievous smile.

"I'll take a Heineken, please," he said, his eyes never leaving Diana's.

"Very good, sir." The waiter jotted it down on his order pad and scurried away.

"Drinking, Diana? Aren't we superheroes?"

"Not today, William," she replied, putting a slight emphasis on his name. "Remember? Today we are people."

"Right. Of course."

Their drinks arrived. Indicating that they needed a few more minutes, they sent the waiter away. They sat staring at each other, uncomfortable. Finally Billy gave a small cough. "So…what do people talk about?"

"Their lives, generally. Their friends, their families. Work."

"Shop talk?"

"Something like that, yes."

Billy considered. Mentally, he chose 'shop talk' from the list provided him.

"What's the hardest part for you?" he asked.

Diana sighed. "Never getting a break. No, that's not quite right. We do get breaks but when we do…I don't know what to do with myself."

Billy leaned forward, nodding. "Yeah. I feel like that, too. When it's quiet I'm almost disappointed. I feel anxious and, and…"

"Like your skin doesn't fit."

"Exactly."

"So, is that the hardest part for you?" Diana asked.

Billy sat back, a frown darkening his face. "No. No, for me it's the Wisdom."

"What do you mean?"

"The Wisdom of Solomon. Mary used it better, at first. It tells us things that we need to know. Mary found that she could ask it things, know things. So I did it.

"I asked it to tell me whenever something wrong is happening in the world."

Diana gasped, her eyes wide. "Gods! Billy…"

Billy's eyes were dark, haunted. "I can't get it to stop. I mean, I could. I could just ask it to stop. But I don't dare. What if I miss something because of…?"

"Because of what?" Then it hit her. "Because of your selfishness?"

Billy nodded. "Every moment I'm not Captain Marvel, I put lives at risk. Innocent lives. In fact, I'm starting to think that maybe tonight wasn't such a good idea…" He began to stand.

"William Batson, you sit right down!" Diana hissed. It was quiet, but carried the same weight as a barked command. Billy sat.

"We are here to help ourselves. And we're allowed. Because helping ourselves can mean helping others. We can't save every life on the planet, Billy."

His eyes snapped up to hers and she flinched back. She had only seen torment like that in the eyes of souls trapped in Hell. And one other mortal man.

"I know," he whispered. "Believe me…I know.

"It tells me everything that's wrong. Everything. I had to make a choice, Diana. I had to draw a line. If I tried to save every life, every moment…I still couldn't. It's not possible. Not even with all that I can do. I can't move fast enough. Flash couldn't move fast enough.

"But it doesn't make it any easier to hear every death in your head, every moment of every day."

Diana closed her eyes. She was cold and sad and scared.

"I'm sorry, Diana," Billy said quietly.

She opened her eyes, astonished. "You're sorry? For what?"

"For…for telling you that. You don't need to hear about my problems."

Diana reached across the table and took his hand, squeezing it. "I'm your friend, Billy. It's part of what friends do."

He leaned forward and brushed at her cheek with his finger. It came away with a tear captured on it. "You're crying."

"Yes. I don't know why." She brushed at her eyes.

"Well, don't feel too bad about it. The only reason I'm not is the Stamina of Atlas." He grinned.

Diana began to laugh. Oblivious to the stares, Billy joined her.

Later, they walked again.

"…at first the rumors were hard to deal with," Diana was saying. "On Themyscira we never questioned it. It didn't make any difference to us who slept with who, just so long as they did their job."

"Heh. Welcome to the rest of the world."

"Yes. It was sort of disappointing. But I found that if I just ignored the question, eventually it goes away."

"How long did it take?"

She sighed. "Years."

"The notoriety can be hard," Billy agreed. "Especially when you can't give as much time to it as the people seem to want."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, when I first started I had my secret identity. And that secret identity had responsibilities too. Work, school. Those alone took up most of my day. Captain Marvel showed up fairly infrequently, when he could or when it was an emergency. And then he had to go just as fast as he could so Billy Batson could get back to class or his job. So there was some speculation about me too when it started. Some people thought I was an alien invader, one guy thought I was a communist infiltrator because my uniform is red…it went on and on. Finally, I had to pull a Clark Kent."

"A what?"

Billy gave a small laugh. "I reported on myself. Even taped an interview and ran it on the radio. It was hard, too, because I didn't have access to any editing equipment. I had to ask the question as Billy, stop the tape, change, start the tape and answer it. The weathermen around Fawcett were going nuts with all the lightning striking around town."

Diana was laughing. "Oh, my," she gasped out. "What a hysterical image. 'State your name for the record.' BOOM! 'I'm Captain Marvel'. BOOM! 'So, what's your favorite color?' BOOM!" She stopped, nearly doubled over. Billy smiled, too, his hands in his pockets. Finally, he reached out and tugged on her arm.

"Come on, Princess, we're still walking," he said, sardonic.

Calming down, Diana stood and resumed their walk. Billy stuffed his hands back in the pockets of his jacket, enjoying the feeling of the warm night air on his face. He felt good.

They ambled along in companionable silence. Billy was content, not thinking, not listening to the Wisdom in his head. Just seeing the sights around him.

He almost didn't notice when Diana slipped an arm through his.

He managed to not stumble. He managed to not jerk his head around in surprise. He did not, however, manage to keep his eyes forward and they swiveled to his companion.

Her eyes were doing the same thing, looking at him. As he stared, her eyebrow quirked up and her lips curled in a slight smile. Her expression seemed to say, very teasingly, 'What?'

Billy relaxed and smiled back. Bringing his eyes forward, he kept walking.

"Come on," Diana said, breaking the reverie. She tugged at his arm. "I want to show you something."

Still oblivious to the stares, they took to the air.

"You're right, Diana. It is gorgeous."

They had made a quick stop at the Watchtower to retrieve some gear, oxygen helmets and radios. Now they floated above the blue and green ball of the Earth, bathing in its glow.

"This is what we fight for," Billy muttered.

"No," Diana whispered. "This is where we live."

She took his hand in hers. It felt warm versus the harsh cold of the vacuum.


	6. Beginning of a Fall...

Chapter 6

That week the new Injustice League attacked.

Thirteen teams, including twenty-seven metahumans, simultaneously began rampaging in London, St. Petersburg, Paris, Madrid, Berlin, Los Angeles, New York, Chicago, Detroit, Mexico City, Rio de Janeiro, Melbourne and Beijing in a coordinated effort to disrupt world trade and cause as much devastation as possible.

Diana had called in every reserve League member as well as the new Outsiders, the Metal Men, the Supermen of America...in short every team and lone hero she could find. Still chaos rampaged across the globe.

She was very tired.

"...I don't know," she was saying, a despair filling her voice. On the comm monitor Kyle grimaced in frustration. "Well I can't seem to get a fix on them," he replied. Behind him, a warehouse on Lake Michigan burned. "One of these metas has some sort of cloaking power or something. I keep chasing explosions, but by the time I get there they've moved on."

Diana ran a hand through her hair and tried not to punch the monitor. She was the leader, she was supposed to have an idea at least. She couldn't remember being so frustrated.

A rough hand landed on her shoulder and she spun around. A grim faced man with white hair faced her.

"Bruce?"

"I heard the commotion, thought I'd lend a hand. Lantern," he said, suddenly addressing the monitor. "Use your ring to look for heat signatures. I doubt that InvisoBoy has figured out how to trick physics that much."

"Right," Kyle answered. Diana tried to pretend that the relief in his voice was over having a solution, rather than having the Bat at the helm. His image blinked off the screen.

"Hup," Bruce said, indicating that Diana should relinquish her seat. To her surprise, she did. As Bruce settled into the chair and began surveying the monitors, she stood ill-at-ease, suddenly lost as to what to do with herself.

"You could assist Huntress and Batgirl in Gotham," Bruce suggested, as though reading her mind. "They could use a hand. I've sent Dick and Tim to Kuwait."

"Kuwait?"

"This is too well coordinated to be the work of any but a handful of bad guys," Bruce explained. "Lex isn't behind it; I've been monitoring his communications. Brainiac wouldn't work like this. My money's on Ra's Al Ghul, and a quick check of Keyhole satellite surveillance of the Middle East revealed an unidentified base in Kuwait."

Diana turned to head for a transporter tube, then turned back. "We should have let you lead us," she told the older man.

Bruce snorted. "Like I'd want the job. Don't feel too bad, Princess; you're a fine leader. I'm just a better strategist." Though the statement sounded arrogant in content, Bruce's matter-of-fact tone communicated that it was irrefutable truth. And Diana had to concede that.

With a nod, she headed for the tube.

* * *

Captain Marvel finished wrapping battleship armor around Raging Bull and turned to find Wally standing behind him. "That takes care of L.A. What next?" the Scarlet Speedster asked.

Marvel cocked his head, listening to some internal voice. "The Mastiff is chewing up London," he suggested.

Wally threw Marvel a weary grin. "Race you?"

Captain Marvel grinned back and was about to reply "Sure" when the Wisdom interrupted.

"Good God," he whispered. "Mary."

Flash blinked and Marvel was gone.

"Maybe I'm glad we didn't race," Flash muttered, before he sped off across the Atlantic.

* * *

Diana joined Huntress, Batgirl and J'onn J'onzz in Gotham. The Martian Manhunter had chased Amygdalla and Blockbuster from Manhattan to the Bat's territory, where unfortunately the two villains had met up with reinforcements. As Batgirl and Huntress dealt with the normal human terrorists, J'onn was having a difficult time dealing with two super-strong opponents.

He was so wrapped up in that that he didn't notice the henchman leveling a flame-thrower at his back.

The terrorist raised the wand, the blue pilot flame flickering at the end. He had been well briefed. He was looking forward to seeing the green juggernaut go down.

As he pulled the trigger, his view of the Manhunter was suddenly blocked by a golden eagle and an impressive cleavage.

This vision was immediately awash in flame. The terrorist didn't have the time to consider what had happened; the backwash from the inferno he had unleashed boiled back at him and in that instant he knew he was about to die.

So full of terror was he, that he also didn't see the braceleted arm reach out of the conflagration and pluck the wand from his hand. He barely had time to register the heat before he was knocked across the room.

He finally put two and two together when he caught a glimpse of a scowling Amazon princess holding his flamethrower, moments before his consciousness faded. When he awoke, it would be in a cell, but he would be alive.

*Thanks for the assist,* J'onn's voice rang in her head.

*No problem,* Diana thought back. *Anything else you need a hand with?*

There was a loud thud and a crunch. Amygdalla flew past her to crash into a wall.

*No, not right now,* J'onn replied nonchalantly.

*I'll go help Huntress then.*

* * *

Fawcett City, _his_ city, was in trouble.

Captain Marvel landed on Mary and Freddy's front lawn as Mary was being loaded into the ambulance. The front of their house was demolished, a large gaping hole replacing the bay window that had looked in on their living room.

"What happened?" His voice was tight and low.

Freddy turned worried eyes to his former mentor. "Some kid, called himself Blitzkrieg. Blasted through our window, hit Mary..."

"How is she?" Marvel barked at the EMTs. 

"She's unconscious, low blood pressure...we'll have to see. If she goes into shock..."

Marvel turned to Freddy. "Where's C.C.?!"

"School..."

Marvel was gone.

Blitzkrieg was three blocks from the school. Marvel saw the damage the villain was causing with his lightning bolts and thought of the burns he glimpsed on Mary's body.

He saw frightened children through the windows of the classroom.

"I am the Lightning War!" Blitzkrieg shrieked, electricity arcing from his body to touch off fires and blow up cars. "I am divine devastation!"

"Hey."

The voice was almost too quiet to hear. Blitzkrieg turned.

Captain Marvel stood there, his fists clenching and unclenching, his jaw bunched with anger.

"You like lightning?" Marvel asked. Considering the rage evident on his face, in the way he stood, the polite sounding inquiry was doubly unnerving to the villain.

Marvel strode up to Blitzkrieg, standing within inches of him. "I like lightning, too," Marvel said. And then he said something else.

When the paramedics got to Blitzkrieg, he was going into near-terminal shock. Second and third degree burns covered 75% of his body. By then C.C. had been safely delivered into Freddy's care and Marvel was racing toward the Middle East.

* * *

Diana wondered, occasionally, if there was some sort of cosmic law at work, or if the supervillains had union rules or something, but these things always culminated in a big showdown.

Dick had called, alerting them to a) the fact that Ra's Al Ghul was indeed behind the attacks, b) his location and c) that he had an army of supervillains surrounding him. Time for the cavalry, Justice League style.

Diana scanned the assembled heroes, taking mental attendance. She leaned over to J'onn.

"Where's Bi...Captain Marvel?" she asked.

The Martian Manhunter quirked his overlarge brow at her slip of the tongue. "Flash said he took off after Chicago."

Most of the supervillains were new breed, having only appeared on the scene in the past three or four years. They had probably jumped at Ra's call, a chance to make a name for themselves as major players. And they were eager to take on the Justice League.

The heroes barely had time to make their entrance when all hell broke loose.

It was an ambush, and everybody became very busy, very quickly. Diana found herself facing five opponents, all of them with differing powers. She couldn't remember their names, couldn't recall their files. It didn't matter. She fought.

It all happened so quickly.

Having dispatched her third foe, she whirled, looking for the next opponent. She had a quick vision of Batman tackling Ra's from behind and holding him, heard Ra's cry out "Hold!" to his minions.

That was when the ceiling caved in.

Marvel hovered in midair, his face contorted in rage. "Ra's..." she heard him growl, when Ballista shot her from behind.

It was a grazing wound, barely creasing the flesh of her shoulder, but she gave a small cry and tumbled, diving to roll up and face her attacker.

"Diana!!" The cry was deafening, causing the walls to tremble. Marvel shot towards the floor and landed as hard as he could, shaking the building like an earthquake. Villains and heroes alike tumbled like tenpins.

Wonder Woman flipped in midair and deployed her lasso, neatly snaring Ballista. And it was a good thing, because Marvel snatched the shooter milliseconds later, his fist pulled back.

"Sleep!" Wonder Woman cried out, and the terrified woman promptly went limp. Marvel lowered his fist and turned towards Ra's. He began stalking toward the raised dais where Batman held Ra's with the expedience of bat-cuffs.

"I've got him, Captain," Dick growled in his best business-like Batman voice. Marvel didn't appear to hear him.

"I've got him," Batman repeated, but by then Marvel was standing in front of the two. With one swift motion Captain Marvel grabbed two handfuls of Ra's tunic and hoisted him into the air effortlessly.

Diana became aware of a growling noise, an animal snarl building in intensity. With horror she realized that the sound came from Captain Marvel. She moved closer and stopped in shock. The Captain's face was suffused with fury, an unreasoning anger. The growling got louder.

Around the room, nobody moved, transfixed by the scene before them.

Diana's blood turned to ice when Marvel moved one hand to Ra's throat.

Shaking off her paralysis, she moved to Marvel's side. She could see the tendons in Marvel's hand slowly tighten. Ra's looked frightened, for the first time she could recall.

Putting her mouth next to Marvel's ear she whispered fiercely "Billy! What are you doing?!"

A muscle in Marvel's jaw twitched, once. He slowly took his hand away from Ra's throat and put him down.

Without a word, he flew away.

* * *

Leaving Batman in charge of rounding the criminals up, Wonder Woman flew after Captain Marvel.

She found him among the Himalayas, floating in the chill air. She noticed his fists quivering at his sides, his unblinking furious stare at the horizon.

"Billy? Are you okay?"

"He...he..." Billy choked out, then subsided.

"He what? Billy?"

"...Mary..." he said. Then that growling started again, rapidly building into a rumble, then getting louder. Billy opened his mouth and gave vent to a deafening scream of rage.

Diana had to cover her ears. The mountains trembled around them, avalanches catapulting down their slopes.

When it subsided, Diana heard Billy sobbing.

Like a child, Billy hung there in space, sobs wracking his body, tears freezing on his cheeks unnoticed. Diana gathered him to her, smoothing his hair and murmuring soothing nonsense noises. Finally, the shaking quieted and Billy pushed her away gently.

"I was just..." He swallowed, then tried again. "I saw her and...she was burned. I was so scared that I hadn't been there, that it was too late. I felt so guilty, and then I got mad..."

"It's all right, Billy."

He looked up at her with teary pleading eyes. "Diana, what's happening to me?"

She hugged him again, wrapping her arms around him. "I don't know, Billy."

* * *

"She'll be fine," Freddy said. "She just needs some rest."

Captain Marvel nodded. At his side, Diana squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry, Freddy," he muttered.

"For what?"

"I wasn't here."

Freddy gave a little laugh and punched Marvel in the shoulder. "I hate to break it to you, Billy, but we didn't count on you being here."

Billy lowered his head, gazing miserably at the floor. "I know."

Freddy furrowed his brow. "I don't think you do," he said. "Billy, you're a superhero. You have responsibilities to the world. We don't expect special treatment."

Billy looked up. "You don't?"

"No. What happened today was bad luck. Thank God it wasn't worse. And, hey," Freddy said giving Billy a warm smile. "You saved C.C. I can't ever thank you enough for that.

"Mary will be fine. This sort of thing happens to people every day. Don't kill yourself over it."

Billy nodded, his eyes troubled and distant. "Will you tell her I came by?"

"Yeah, sure." Freddy stepped up to Billy and opened his arms.

"What?" Billy asked.

"Give me a hug you big doof. I am your brother-in-law, you know."

With a tentative smile Billy hugged Freddy. Stepping back, he said "I know. And I'm happy about it, too."

Freddy's eyes widened a bit, but his smile stayed in place. "Good to hear," he said.

* * *

"I'm worried."

"You say that a lot these days."

Bruce frowned at his successor. "I'm serious, Dick. What Marvel nearly did."

"But he didn't."

"Damn it, Dick, you know that's not the point!" Bruce took a deep breath, quelling his frustration with his former protégé. "Marvel has no protocol. He has no sanction that would work against him. Not unless he changes back to mortal form, which he hasn't for..."

"Around five years," Dick finished. "I know."

"If he starts losing it, it'll be a worse nightmare than Clark."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just keep an eye on him. Report back to me."

Dick snorted. "I thought you were retired."

"I'm changing it to semi-retired. Now go patrol. I have to think."


End file.
